Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by The Immune
Summary: Follow Reyna and Annabeth on one of life's biggest challenges- love in high school. Femslash and Reynabeth
1. Chapter 1

I was walking down the hallway after last period ended. I got my stuff when I saw my best friend, Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano, lip-locked with some blonde guy. He had her pinned to the wall and was groping her all over. I shook my head, absolutely disgusted, and walked out of the building to wait for her.

Let me explain. I. Am. Queer. No one knows because as confident as I am, I'm pretty scared to come out. No one knows except for my sister Thalia and best guy friend, Percy. She's not really my sister because we were both adopted by the Chase family. To make matters more complicated, I had a teensy weensy microscopic -ok forget it- a full blown crush on Reyna. It's never a good idea to have a crush on the hottest straight girl in school. I needed something urgently to distract me and took out my biology homework

A few minutes later, Reyna came out of the school, hair messed up, lipstick smudged and panting heavily. I stared at her and tried to look irritated.

'Why didn't you tell me you had a new boyfriend?'

'It was a dare,' she grinned.

I rolled my eyes and started walking home without her. She yelled at me, jumped on my back and refused to get off until we reached her house. She kissed my cheek and waved me goodbye. I half-heartedly waved back and walked to my house which was just next door.

I stepped in and saw Thalia with a smirk on her face.

'Does she do that everyday?' she questioned, arching an eyebrow.

'Yeah', I replied, 'but she was making out with a blonde guy in the hallway today'.

She gave me a look that said that 'I'm-going-to-make-an-idiotic-joke-and-you'll-hate-it' and I slammed my hands over my ears.

'You know Denial is not just a river in Egypt'.

I groaned, slapped my hand to my face and trudged up to my room. I fell onto my bed, quickly falling asleep.

The next morning, I got to school earlier than usual. One of the teachers had called me in, asking if I could show a new student around the school. I agreed and took the new girl, Piper McLean, on a tour. Holy Cleopatra, she was one of the hottest girls I had ever seen. Her eyes sparkled with a mischievous gleam and the way she presented herself held a level of confidence that I never could reach.

We had turned a corner, talking about a new movie that had just came out when she froze on the spot. I looked to where she staring and saw the blonde dude from yesterday.

'J-jason?'

She turned on her heel and walking back the way we had just come from. I raised my eyebrow in confusion and chased after her.

I caught her arm and asked her, 'You okay'?

She nodded and said. 'That was my ex-girlfriends brother. We broke up because I moved schools and she got adopted. She was in a car crash where her mother died and her brother lost his memory'.

Ouch, my head hurt from information overload.

Tentatively, I asked, 'Could her name possibly be Thalia'?

She nodded her head slowly. I felt my throat constrict and my mouth dry up.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at Piper for a good 30 seconds before dragging her by the wrist to our homeroom. My mind was racing and I could feel my heart beating in my ears. We stopped outside of the door and I grabbed her hands, looking straight into her eyes.

"Promise me you're not going to freak once you walk into the room?"

"Okay," she mumbled in reply, "I don't know why you dragged me around like that but okay."

I closed my eyes took a deep breath and opened the door to see Thalia lounging on one of the chairs, her feet propped up on a desk.

"Hey little sis, why did you leave so early, you made me wake up early t-"

Her voice trailed off as her eyes widened. Her whole demeanour had changed and she looked so vulnerable, so young, so _scared _that I didn't even recognise her.

I looked behind me to see Piper with her hands over her mouth and unshed tears in her eyes. Her shoulder were shaking silently and she took a small step forward, her entire body leaning in Thalia's direction.

"T-Thals?"

Thals. Is that what Piper called her when they were together? Is that what her mum and her _brother _had called her? Thalia had stayed clear of all nicknames in the 3 and a half years that I had known her. It made sense. How could a person face a name that they had tried so hard to forget if they heard that exact name every day?

I saw as Thalia stood up with determination in her eyes, and walked over to Piper. They stood close together, noses almost touching and Piper reached up to cup Thalia's face.

"Do you remember me?" Piper whispered.

"Of course I do, beauty queen," Thalia chuckled but stopped abruptly as Piper pulled Thalia's lips to hers and they stayed, locked tightly together, before they pulled away and held each other.

Piper was sobbing into Thalia's shoulder and whispering, "I can't believe it's you," over and over again.

I smiled and left the room, almost bumping straight into Reyna. She narrowed her eyes and gulped.

"I see that you're at school early too. Thanks for letting me know that you weren't walking to school this morning."

"Oh shit, Rey. I didn't mean to, I mean I just was going to show- am showing or was showing. Fuck. Wait. You're not actually angry are you?"

She hugged me and smiled as I rested my chin on top of her head.

"You're an asshole Rey, you know that right?"

She snuggled into me further and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Thalia and Piper approach, fingers intertwined tightly. They both looked at each other, then back to me and raised opposite eyebrows.

"Yeah, but at least you still love me," said Reyna, letting go of me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes but smiled as I disappointedly said, "Yeah, I do."

She scrunched up her nose and frowned, which made me almost fall over (cause fuck, every time she did that, I swear I died a little bit on the inside from her cuteness), which in turn made Reyna double over with laughter. I looked up to see her laugh, and my stomach clenched tighter. Thalia was snorting into Piper's shoulder while Piper stared at me amusedly, sucking in her lips and trying not to laugh. I flushed and pushed past all of them to get to my seat in homeroom. As I sat down and pulled the book that I was currently reading, _Tales of the Unexpected_, Thalia sat next to my right, Piper taking the seat to the right of Thalia and Reyna plonking herself in the left seat.

Reyna pouted. "Sorry Annabeth. Who's the new girl?"

Piper and Thalia both opened their mouths to speak but I beat them to it.

"It's a long story you see."


End file.
